


the taste of your lips

by mvlfxy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, idek how to english rip me pls help, idek how to write kiss scenes, the kisses was supposed to be cute but, why did i think writing this was a good idea sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvlfxy/pseuds/mvlfxy
Summary: 181003 Jun look inspired; Jun has been wondering if all lips taste the same.





	the taste of your lips

**Author's Note:**

> Basically me self projecting my love for Minghao onto Jun’s narrative. And also because 181003 Junhao makes me feel things – their whole looks and !!! Jun’s swollen lips! I have an idea of my own to the reason of that swollen lips, hence this fic. This is totally self indulgence and shitty I’m so sorry hhhjshd  
> This is not beta read

The younger Chinese member was looking like a whole course meal today and Junhui couldn’t help but stare. Who is Junhui kidding, the boy can wear his pocoyo pyjama with his bed hair tucked everywhere and Junhui would still find him endearing in a way.

No, Junhui is _not_ smitten, it’s just a fact that Xu Minghao knows how to dress himself well. He can pull a simple tee and jeans and turn it into an expensive looking fashion like the expensive man he is. Their fans thought so too, Junhui saw Carats’ comments on their social medias. Not that Junhui lurk on social medias that often but Carats’ cheers and nice words always helps Junhui to feel better so Junhui do read their comments every now and then.

Minghao wore a brown check shirt with his long coat for today. His makeup looked great, his eye makeup complemented his whole look, fuck he really do look so good. His lips seemed very plump and kissable. Junhui wondered what it tastes like. Does every lips taste the same? It’s not like Junhui haven’t kissed before, he had his fair share of kisses back in school. His first kiss wasn’t more of a peck and very innocent. His other kisses wasn’t that much either but it was a long time since he had his last kiss and Junhui forgot how lips taste like. Considering how busy his schedules now, Junhui didn’t have the time to fool around, couldn’t afford to jeopardise the group’s reputation by being reckless with his actions. Not like he even want to fool around with random strangers anyway. Junhui was too fixated on Minghao since god knows when.

To call Minghao’s lips pretty is an understatement. Junhui can write a poem, a whole essay dedicated for Minghao’s lips only. Junhui had always wondered if it can fit Junhui’s own lips. Not that Junhui thought about it on a daily basis, he absolutely did _not_. Minghao himself is an interesting person in Junhui’s eyes. His passion in arts, his will and his sacrifices for his dreams. Junhui likes that in Minghao. The face he exhibited when he’s focused on something – the way it contorted into a little scowl. His infuriating smirk when he snarked anyone. His little dimples and giggles when he finds something amusing or whenever he’s happy. Junhui had the urge to just dive in and plant a quick peck square on his mouth but that would be weird.

 Junhui didn’t even realise he was biting his lower lip hard. At this point he’s just openly staring at Minghao – he couldn’t help himself. Minghao looked handsome and very adorable and Junhui wanted nothing but to smother him with kisses. Maybe he’ll get to find out if all lips taste the same.

“Jun hyung your lips,” Junhui snapped out of his trance of thought at Minghao’s worried voice. “Hyung you’re _bleeding_.”

Minghao had a deep frown sported on his face, lips thinning.

“Oh, I didn’t notice. I was just, thinking of something.” Junhui tried to reply nonchalantly but Minghao clearly wasn’t having it. Worries clearly displayed in his eyes.

“Hyung is there something bothering you? You were, uh, looking in my direction and seemed like you were in a deep thought. Are you okay?”

Oh so Minghao did notice Junhui’s stare and he’s still sweet enough to check on Junhui but, how do Junhui even explain that no, he was _not_ okay, Minghao’s lips were too distracting for Junhui’s sanity it’s really bad. Junhui didn’t even notice that he was biting his lips hard enough to draw some blood that managed to alarm the younger boy.

“You’re doing it again. What are you thinking about, hyung?”

Junhui didn’t notice when Minghao came closer but he’s suddenly in Junhui space, his right thumb wiping away the blood on Junhui’s lips. Junhui was having trouble to breath, his heart beating faster. It’s not the first time for them to be in this close proximity, Junhui should’ve gotten used to this but Junhui’s heart begged to differ. “ _It’s just Minghao, Jun calm down.”_

“It’s nothing Hao maybe I’m just tired.” Jun tried to get away with a lame excuse in hope of Minghao would buy it or just leave him alone but Minghao’s stern face told him otherwise.

“Jun _gē._ ” Minghao looked adorable, his stern face held no malice – he looked like an angry little pupper trying to look intimidating. His eyes, he looked soft, his makeup was nice, his _lips_. God Minghao’s lips, it’s driving Junhui crazy and Junhui did try to get away from Minghao but the younger was being stubborn and held onto Junhui’s arm tightly so Junhui can’t really stop himself from what he’s doing next.

Junhui cupped Minghao’s face and touched Minghao’s lips with his own. Junhui didn’t move much and Minghao still froze on his feet. It lasted for about three seconds before Junhui pulled away and realised what he’s doing.

“Sorry I don’t know why I did that I’m so sorry I–“ Junhui mumbled, backing away one step at a time, trying to flee from the situation he’s in.

But before he could run, Minghao grabbed Junhui by his arm, Minghao’s face was unreadable. Or you could call it confused.

“Were you really sorry for that? Did you really not know why you did that?”

“I– uh, no. I wasn’t actually sorry but still, sorry for it to be that way. I’m sorry for you. I do know why but I’m sorry.” Junhui stuttered, trying to form a coherent sentence for a reply, hating how small his voice sounds.

“Good then.”

“What–“

Minghao dove in for a kiss, this time deeper, _harder_ from the previous one and Junhui eagerly reciprocated. Their lips do fit well with each other and they move with a perfect sync.

Junhui wrapped his arms around Minghao’s waist, pulling him closer, trying to close every little spaces left between them. Minghao tugged at the back of Junhui’s neck while playing with Junhui’s hair, bringing them both even more closer, making the kiss went even deeper. Minghao licked Junhui’s lips in between of their kiss, asking for entrance which Junhui gladly allowed.

Minghao tasted sweet. A little mix of minty and fruity taste. Maybe from the apple juice he had earlier and the minty sweets Minghao had. Junhui still wasn't sure if lips tastes different but Minghao's lips definitely tastes nice, definitely tastes _the best_.

Minghao explored Junhui’s mouth, prompting a low groan from Junhui’s end which Minghao took as invitation to bite Junhui’s lower lip _hard_. Junhui moaned loudly at that and Minghao went to bite Junhui's lips a little harsher but still soft in a way.

After seemingly like years, they finally pulled apart, both panting roughly. Minghao’s makeup smudged. His makeup artist gonna be so pissed to redo most of the thing again.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for ages.” Junhui said, still a bit in daze.

“So why didn’t you. Could have saved me from so much angsty thoughts.”

“I never thought you’d want the same.”

Minghao leaned in for another brief kiss, bit Junhui’s lip rough before pulling away.

“Of course I do hyung I thought it was pretty obvious.” Minghao caressed Junhui’s lips tenderly with his thumb before realising that the bleed on Junhui’s lower lips had worsen after their unprompted make out session.

“Shit I’m sorry your lips bled, I should have went softer, I’m so sorry hyung.”

“This would be a hell to conceal but it’s fine. You’re fine.”

They both smiled at each other, content with what they had.

* * *

After their schedule for the day, Junhui went on their social media to read Carats’ comments for their today’s performance and he uploaded pictures he took from today on his Weibo account. “Today is a good day.” It is, indeed, a very good day for Junhui. Scrolling  through the comment section on his own post, he saw many Carats were worried because of his swollen wounded lips.

Junhui thought of leaving them be because Junhui hates to lie to his fans but he wouldn’t want his fans to worry for him either so he replied to his own post, declaring that he was okay, he just ate spicy food that hurt his lips in return. Well, that wasn’t really a lie per se, the kiss was _spicy_.

**Author's Note:**

> 181005 airport Minghao is SO !!!!!!!!! I might, fuck around and write something about his today’s look too but idk,,. Hsjdhjs im sorry idek how to write a good kissing scene tbh im sorry for this fic.  
> follow me on twitter it’s @adorewoos come talk to me or idk send me prompts in my cc? (it’s in my twitter bio)


End file.
